Syndra
Jede von Syndras Fähigkeiten erhält zusätzliche Effekte, wenn sie auf die maximale Stufe aufgewertet wurde. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach Sekunden beschwört Syndra eine Dunkle Sphäre am Zielort, welche |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und für 6 Sekunden dort verbleibt. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Dunkle Sphären verursachen 25 % zusätzlichen Schaden gegen . |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| dorthin geworfen werden. |video = Syndra-Q }} }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = 225 |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Syndra packt die nächste , den nächsten oder das nächste Nicht-epische innerhalb von 400 Einheiten um den gewählten Zielort herum für 5 Sekunden. Wenn eine gepackt wird, wird dessen Dauer erneuert. Wenn ein Vasall oder ein Monster gepackt wurde, wird es in versetzt. |leveling = |description2 = Syndra wirft die gepackte Einheit zum gewählten Zielort, was während des Flugs im Zielgebiet gewährt. Die geworfene Einheit (sofern sie ein Gegner ist) sowie alle getroffenen Gegner erleiden |magisch}} und werden für Sekunden . |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = :}} Willenskraft verursacht |td}}. |leveling3 = |Gemischter Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** ** Champions ** *** ist eine Ausnahme. ** Klone von Champions * Die Aktivierung von lässt sofort alle gepackten Einheiten fallen. * Das Packen priorisiert . * Obwohl die Einheit in Stase versetzt wird, können bereit im Flug befindliche Vasallenangriffe sie trotzdem töten. Diese tote Einheit kann trotzdem ganz normal geworfen werden. * Gegnerische Championbeschworene Einheiten, die einen Aura-Effekt haben, werden diesen auch gepackt weiterhin ausüben. (z.B. wird weiterhin Verbrennungsschaden verursachen). * Das Packen einer erneuert die Dauer nur beim initialen Packen, nicht beim Wurf. * Willenskraft hat zusätzliche Effekte, wenn der oder der gepackt wird. ** Das Werfen des Blauen Wächters stellt bei Syndra wieder her und reduziert die von Willenskraft um 1 Sekunde. ** Das Werfen des Roten Dornenrückens wendet an allen getroffenen Gegnern die Verbrennung vom für 1 Sekunde an. |video = Syndra-W }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = 2500 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 40° / |description = Syndra alle getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten 400 bis 800 Einheiten von sich weg und fügt ihnen |magisch}} zu. |leveling = }} |description2 = werden auch für 1000 bis 1300 Einheiten zurückgestoßen, wobei sie alle gegnerischen Einheiten, mit denen sie kollidieren, auch 100 Einheiten zurückstoßen und für Sekunden . Außerdem erleiden Gegner, die nicht vom initialen Schaden von Zerstreuen der Schwachen betroffen waren, den Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Der Kegel, in dem Zerstreut die Schwachen wirkt, ist 50 % breiter. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , die einen Gegner treffen, gewähren für die Dauer der Betäubung . |video = Syndra-E }} }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung greift Syndra bis zu 4 und die drei, die sie umkreisen, und feuert sie auf den gewählten , wobei jede Spähre |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Die verbleiben dann auf dem Boden für 6 Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Die Reichweite von Entfesselte Macht ist erhöht. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aus. * Wenn das Ziel wird, während die Sphären bereits auf dem Weg sind, werden die Sphären keinen Schaden verursachen und sie werden zerstört. * Sphären, die im Flug sind während das Ziel stirbt, werden trotzdem zum Ziel fliegen. Sphären, die noch nicht losgeflogen sind, werden auch nicht mehr losfliegen, aber die Dauer wird trotzdem zurückgesetzt. * Eine Sphäre, die kurz vor Aktivierung von Entfesselte Macht beschworen wird, wird definitiv auf den Gegner gefeuert. * blockieren nur den Schaden einer einzigen Sphäre. |video = Syndra-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Syndra en:Syndra es:Syndra fr:Syndra pl:Syndra pt-br:Syndra ru:Синдра zh:辛德拉 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Syndra, der ein immenses magisches Potenzial bereits in die Wiege gelegt wurde, liebt nichts mehr, als den Geschmack der unglaublichen Macht, die ihr zur Verfügung steht, voll auszukosten. Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, wird ihre Kontrolle über die magische Kraft wirkungsvoller und verheerender. Sie lehnt jeden Gedanken an Ausgewogenheit oder Zurückhaltung ab und will nichts als die Kontrolle über ihre Macht behalten, selbst wenn dies bedeutet, dass sie die Autoritäten, die versuchen sie aufzuhalten, vernichten muss. Während ihrer Jugend in Ionia jagte Syndras erbarmungsloser Einsatz von Magie den Ältesten ihres Dorfes Angst ein. Sie brachten sie zu einem abgelegenen Tempel und übergaben sie der Obhut eines alten Magiers. Zu Syndras Freude erklärte der Magier, der Tempel sei eine Schule - ein Ort, an dem sie ihre Begabungen unter seiner Führung entwickeln konnte. Obschon sie während ihrer Zeit dort sehr viel lernte, hatte Syndra nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass ihre Kräfte sich vermehrten, wie es in ihrer Jugend der Fall gewesen war. Sie wurde immer verdrießlicher, stellte letztlich ihren Mentor zur Rede und forderte von ihm eine Erklärung. Er verriet ihr, dass er Syndras Macht gedämpft hatte, in der Hoffnung, er könne sie Kontrolle und Zurückhaltung lehren. Ihn des Verrats beschuldigend ging sie auf den Magier los und befahl ihm, den Bann zu lösen, der sie ausbremste. Er wich zurück und sagte ihr, wenn sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte, wäre er gezwungen, Syndras Magie vollständig zunichte zu machen. Schäumend vor Wut beschwor sie ihre Macht und schmetterte den alten Mann an die Wand. Nun da ihr Mentor tot war, fühlte sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, ihr ungezügeltes Potenzial durch sich hindurchströmen. Wenngleich sie ihre Freiheit zurückgewonnen hatte, weigerte sie sich, zu der Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, die versucht hatte, ihr ihre Gabe zu stehlen. Stattdessen entschied sich Syndra, ihr vormaliges Gefängnis als ihre Festung zu beanspruchen. Die Grenzen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten austestend entriss sie die Mauern ihres Fundamentes und erhob sie in die Luft. Da sie sich nun eingehend mit ihrer Kunst befassen kann, hat sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht, mächtig genug zu werden, um die schwächlichen, dümmlichen Herrscher Ionias zerstören zu können - und mit ihnen jeden, der es wagte, ihre Größe in Fesseln legen zu wollen. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * wird auf Syndras offizieller Championseite als Freund aufgeführt. ** Auch wenn sie unterschiedliche Wege gehen, ähneln sich die Ziele von Syndra und Zed. Beide glauben, dass die "Balance", die Ionia aufrechterhalten möchte, zerfallen muss, um die wahre Stärke der Ionier zu entfesseln. * Da für Ionias Älteste arbeitet, sieht Syndra sie als Rivale an. ** Auch , die selbst eine der Ältesten ist, wurde zu Syndras Rivalin. * Syndra würde mit sympathisieren und wäre neugierig auf die Macht, die er gewonnen hat. Xerath wiederum wäre noch viel interessierter an ihr, weil seine Macht arkan, erforscht und entwickelt ist, während Syndras Kraft instinktiv und viel ungebundener ist. Ihr (magischer) Zugang könnte vielleicht erreichen, woran seine Magie gescheitert ist - ihn vollständig zu entfesseln.Creative Design AMA Syndra * Syndra wäre sehr interessiert an . Sie würde sich fragen, wozu dieses kleine Kind so fähig wäre, gäbe man ihr die richtige Umgebung und den richtigen Lehrer, wozu sie sich gerne bereit erklären würde.Ebd. * Syndra fände wahrscheinlich lachhaft. Wenn sie hinter das äußere Erscheinungsbild dieses süßen, kleinen Yordles blicken könnte, würde sie Veigar letztendlich vielleicht als Magier würdigen.Ebd. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Syndra Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Syndra Justikar-Syndra Screenshots.jpg|Justikar-Syndra Atlantische Syndra Screenshots.jpg|Atlantische Syndra Karo-Dame-Syndra Screenshots.png|Karo-Dame-Syndra Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Medien center|600 px center|600 px |Trivia= Trivia * Syndra wurde von Meddler entwickelt.I'm RiotGypsy. AMAA * Sie hieß zuerst "Sym".Champion names and their origins * Syndra ist der erste Champion, welcher neutrale Monster und Vasallen verwenden kann, um Gegnern zu schaden. * Die Kugeln einer gegnerichen Syndra sind rot anstatt blau. Sie ist eine von vier Champions, die - je nach Perspektive - verschiedene Partikel haben. Die anderen sind , und . * Syndra ist einer von drei dunklen, ionischen Champions. Die anderen sind und . * Sie teilt sich das Skinthema "Licht" mit , , und . * Syndras Tanz basiert auf dem Lied Hoot von . Ein Vergleich ist hier zu sehen. * Syndra ist der dritte Champion mit einer Schwierigkeit von 100. Der erste war , der zweite und der vierte . Bei ihrer Veröffentlichung hatte sie nur 90. * Auf maximalem Rang erhalten alle ihre Fähigkeiten neue grafische Effekte. ** wird dunkler und reist die Erde auf. ** wird auch dunkler und hinterlässt eine Energiespur. ** wird auch dunkler und hat elektrische Erschütterungen. ** verändert auf maximalem Rang die Kugeln, welche um Syndra rotieren, und hinterlassen eine Spur. * Syndra ist der zweite Champion über den spekuliert wird, dass er allmächtig ist. Der erst war . ** Jedoch ist sie, genauso wie , stark eingeschränkt. * Wie hier zu sehen ist, können als Syndra Kugeln von anderen Syndras verwendet werden. * Syndras ultimative Fähigkeit kann maximal sieben Kugeln verwenden. Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf die sieben Dragon Balls sein. Zitate * Sie war der zweite Champion, welcher Zitate für das Leveln ihrer Fähigkeiten hat. Der erste war . * Syndras Witz enthält eine . Syndra, die dunkle Herrscherin, ist verfügbar |patchhistory= Patch Historie V5.4: * ** Die Kollisionsbreite von wurde erhöht. Warum wir sagen, es handele sich hier um komplizierte Mathematik, ist, dass diese Fähigkeit mit der Abfrage verschiedener Ziel-/Kollisionsradien arbeitet. Und wenn wir jede einzelne davon erklären würden, würde es, nun ja ... kompliziert. Wir hoffen, es genügt zu sagen, dass die Breite nun größer, ist und ihr das Gefühl bekommt, dass es verlässlicher ist. V5.2: * ** Die Betäubungskollision von „Zerstreuen der Schwachen“ wurde etwas ausgeweitet, damit sie sich nicht so schwerfällig anfühlt. V5.1: * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 70/110/150/190/230 magischer Schaden ⇒ 50/95/140/185/230 magischer Schaden * ** Von „Zerstreuen der Schwachen“ zurückgeschlagene „Dunkle Sphären“ halten sich jetzt mehr an ihren Trefferbox-Radius. V4.14: * ** Leicht gefesselte Macht: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die dunklen Sphären von „Entfesselte Macht“ weiterhin Schaden an Zielen verursachten, nachdem sie nicht mehr hätten ins Ziel genommen werden können (z.B. über , , / usw.). V4.4: Twisted Treeline only * : ** ABKLINGZEIT: 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 Sekunden ⇒ 20/18,5/17/15,5/14 Sekunden * : ** ABKLINGZEIT: 100/90/80 Sekunden ⇒ 120/105/90 Sekunden V3.13: * **Die Reichweite wurde von 650 auf 700 erhöht. **„Dunkle Sphäre“ besitzt nun Pfeile, welche die Richtung, in die sie sich bewegt, falls sie von „Zerstreuen der Schwachen“ getroffen wird, anzeigen. * **Zeigt nun einen Zähler über dem Symbol der Fähigkeit an, der mitzählt, wie oft „Dunkle Sphäre“ abgefeuert wird. V3.7: * ** Bei längeren Reichweiten wurde das Entdecken von „Dunkle Sphären“ erhöht. V1.0.0.154: * ** „Erhöht nun auch die Reichweite von „ “ um 75 auf dem höchsten Rang. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde auf höheren Rängen von 18/17/16/15/14 auf 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.150: * ** Packt nun die nächste „Dunkle Sphäre“ in ihrer Reichweite, falls kein gültiges Ziel ausgewählt ist. ** Die für das Zupacken benötigte Zeit wurde von 0,33 Sekunden auf 0,25 Sekunden verringert. ** Wurfbefehle, die während des Aufnehmens erteilt wurden, werden nun sofort, nachdem das Aufnehmen abgeschlossen ist, ausgeführt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den aufgenommene Vasallen/„Dunkle Sphären“ im Gelände feststecken konnten. * ** „Dunkle Sphären“, die fast zu Ende gezaubert wurden, werden nun zurückgestoßen, sobald sie erscheinen. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Einheiten, die sowohl von „Zerstreuen der Schwachen“ als auch von einer betroffenen „Dunklen Sphäre“ getroffen wurden, zurückgestoßen, aber nicht betäubt wurden. * ** „Zauberschilde“ werden nun nur eine einzige Sphäre blockieren anstatt der gesamten Fähigkeit. ** Zieht nun auch Sphären heran, die gezaubert wurden, kurz bevor „Entfesselte Macht“ begann. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „Entfesselte Macht“ ausgelöst wurde, falls das Ziel starb, bevor die Zauberanimation abgeschlossen war. V1.0.0.149: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Monster dazu bringen konnte, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. * Ein Fehler in der Beschreibung von wurde behoben. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Betäuben eines Gegners in Dominion zu einem grafischen Fehler beim Punktestand führen konnte. V1.0.0.148: * : ** Der Schaden wurde auf 70/110/150/190/230 von 60/100/140/180/220 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde auf 0.6 von 0.5 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden auf 40/50/60/70/80 von 50/60/70/80/90 gesenkt * : ** Die Reichweite wurde auf 650 von 600 erhöht ** Die Projektielgeschwindigkeit wurde auf 2500 von 2000 erhöht ** Verbesserte Erkennung von Sphärenbetäubungen wenn die Sphäre als erstes weggeschlagen wurde * : ** Wurfreichweite wurde auf 950 von 900 erhöht * : ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde auf 0.2 von 0.15 erhöht V1.0.0.147: Hinzugefügt * (passiv): ** Zauber erhalten auf ihrer maximalen Stufe einen zusätzlichen Effekt. ** : *** Verursacht 15 % zusätzlichen Schaden an Champions. ** : *** Verlängert die Verlangsamungsdauer um 33 %. ** : *** 50 % breiterer Wirkbereich. * : ** Syndra beschwört eine dunkle Sphäre und verursacht magischen Schaden. Die Sphäre verbleibt und kann mit ihren anderen Kräften manipuliert werden. * : ** Syndra ergreift einen Vasallen oder eine dunkle Sphäre und schleudert diese auf Gegner, wodurch diesen magischer Schaden zugefügt und deren Lauftempo verringert wird. * : ** Syndra verursacht magischen Schaden und schleudert Gegner und dunkle Sphären zurück. Von dunklen Sphären getroffene Gegner werden betäubt. * : ** Syndra bombardiert einen gegnerischen Champion mit allen ihren dunklen Sphären. }}